User talk:Cecilthedarkknight 234
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tweaking Umineko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cecilthedarkknight 234 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Saq78642 (Talk) 02:11, August 26, 2011 I can't do that just yet. I'm waiting on the Anon to give me a fixed nscript.dat, otherwise this'll be pointless, cuz the thing'll crash. Saq78642 05:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) There's more. I'm uploading it soon. Saq78642 17:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Thx man, could you add it to the bug report section also? Saq78642 17:56, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thx man, Higanbana looks so freaking awsome :D Saq78642 03:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Read my updated reply to the scaling issue if you'd like. As for gaap...hmmm Im not too sure right now...but I think it actually IS a scaling issue for that one, im gonna test some stuff out. Nah, theres no point for the psp vers because you can run the modded psp file, you could just dump onscripter on ur psp. (Btw if it isnt too much to ask please sign your name after your message by pressing the signature button) Okay my mistake and really??? Hmm... I know the wii has one as well but that's been well..just left alone for nearly over a year. Well I still plan on imporitng the Psp games, although it would be nice for Nisa or X-Seed to bring them over in a collectors edition... Moving on along do any of you know about the other four arcs for higurashi that are not translated?Cecilthedarkknight 234 00:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Idk if you know this but I helped out for the Tweaking Higurashi thing, and thats why I named this thing as an extension of that. Higu and Kai are translated. Rei has a partial patch but there are a few PS2 arcs that arent. If we could extract the scripts. (Get them translated also) We could theoretically insert them into Rei (adding arcs to the main menu)....but the amount of work would be INSANE! Not only that, I wouldnt be able to do it. Only someone like Eve would. And Anon if you wanted voices. Saq78642 01:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I get what your saying .. i was more talking about the four ds arcs that are just hmm... Well it would be nice to rei translated as well. Kai and the orginal game have spirte patches already so i am not to worried about it, however it would be fun to see the split arc at the end of kai. .. Hmm Well I am getting off this is just all talk anyways, I will look for those roms, however how to hack them are another question.Cecilthedarkknight 234 01:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) HI, I overheard your conversation with Saq and I wanna see if you have any pictures of the "morning not rainy issue" since I did check over all the backgrounds in the end so I want to see if theres amything I can do to help. -Hanyuu 23:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thats actually Eve's area and patch, if you can post it on his wall that'd be awsome Saq78642 04:29, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Good to see you around man. As you know the previous patch had basically all taller characters at the same height.Our new patch gives every character its own proper height. (Ronove is now the character all others are scaled/compared to. Siestas and Goats are just gonna stay 480'd like before) There was an issue of Gaap's sprites randomly dissapearing....and I plan to circumvent all future issues with that by alpha masking every sprite (basically doing what the original game did, instead of taking the easy way out) Saq78642 06:51, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I did a little eve's dropping(no pun intended) on you convo with Saq a few days ago, about the innapropriate backgrounds? If you let me know where you ran into the issues I can fix them pretty easily, I just can't possibly find them all myself. Thanks, EveOfRapture 17:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Anything I can do to help? -Hanyuu 23:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow, I actually saw Air recently and I wanted to read the VN as well. But no, I don't know any Japanese so I can't help you there. However, I'm not sure about the rest of the users. Maybe you could be lucky with one of them. But hey, if you ever find that person and need someone to QC the english for proper grammar or spelling, i'n willing to help lol. -Hanyuu 02:39, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and hopefully Chiru will be easier to do considering we might be abble to just copt and paste what we have so far and then edit the rest of the game. -Hanyuu 23:00, September 20, 2011 (UTC) So you are gonna be reading Higurashi now? Did you know about the Onikakushi-hen voice patch on the Onscipter version? -Hanyuu 22:59, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't feel free or feel free. Oh well, nice to see you around. There are actually a few things that I've been meaning to show you so I'll just add you to our groups dropbox. If you dont have one, check your email. Ill send both a request to create a dropbox and one to join our groups folder. Ill send it to the gmail one you have. Be sure to check out the status pics folder for latest progress. -Hanyuu 09:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC) New patch update time. :D Saq78642 10:01, January 2, 2012 (UTC) do u mind getting on chat, i wanna brief u on whats happened so far and whats coming Hanyuu 01:13, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Here are some links I can host as of now I hope this helps a bit, I wll have complied torrent later todayCecilthedarkknight 234 07:18, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Umineko Arc One PS3 Op WIth subs Umineko Tweak Patch Only .95 Alright, this is for all staff members. We need to have a group meeting on Sunday January 22. It will be held at 10pm EST. It is imperative that everyone show up. If you can’t make it, let me know. If you come across this after the meetings, then message me for the details. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you have any comments or concerns. -Hanyuu 20:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) the new patch is up. Hanyuu 12:25, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget to mention that we have started Chiru. -Hanyuu 03:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Update finally on my site, i am sorry for the late reply been busy looking for ways to make some money lolCecilthedarkknight 234 01:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC) blog entry It's looking pretty good. Also, check out the staff page and see if ur happy with the avatar given to u. If not, we can change it. -Hanyuu 01:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC)